south_of_happy_doomfandomcom-20200214-history
Computer Date
Computer Date is the tenth episode of Season 1 of the series and overall. Plot London is surprised to find Bailey video-chatting with her on London's laptop. She is about to jump on a bouncy-ball onto the ship. She has been assigned by Mr. Tipton to computerize the ship (he named the system CAL). Seongjin Jeong and Bridget ask Stewie to tutor them in PE. Milton is helping Bailey build the computer, and they are also venting their feelings about Cody and Bridget. Milton points out that CAL is female and she is renamed CALLIE. Bailey shows Emma Tutweiller his creation and she is very impressed. During her presentation, Seongjin's treadmill is sped up, causing him to fly off and crush Emma. CALLIE talks to Milton. She misunderstands when Milton starts admiring her technology and thinks he literally means he would date her if she were human. She forms a crush on him, but he thinks she is just being nice. Bridget is having trouble with the next exercise: standing up. Seong has given up and is asleep. The next morning, it is revealed that CALLIE created a robotic, humanoid "mobile unit" so she and Milton could spend more time together. She made a batch of muffins for Milton, but won't let anyone else touch them. She becomes hostile towards Bridget and lifts her up by her tongue. Bailey sees that CALLIE is concentrating on something beside the ship, and wonders what this could be until she sees her with Milton. SHe thinks for a second, and realizes she must be a "grandmother." Stewie's training is interrupted because Bridget is avoiding CALLIE's mobile unit. The others find it strange that Callie was able to create a body for herself and seems to be developing emotions even though she's a robot. But Milton points out that the human brain itself is nothing more than electrical impulses and stored memories, so, theoretically-speaking, it is entirely possible for a machine like Callie to develop emotions. Bailey goes to the computer room to see what the problem is. Emma and Bailey try to talk alone about shutting CALLIE down, but she is watching. She reveals her plan to destroy all of the "annoying humans" so she and Milton can be together. She attacks Bailey when she tries to shut her off. She begins trying to destroy the humans by locking them into rooms and attacking them with all of her dangerous resources (e.g. tennis-ball launcher). Milton starts going along with CALLIE, but Bailey thinks he's just having fun talking strangely and CALLIE electrocutes her again. Milton tells CALLIE that he wants to make changes to her and asks where he can access her higher motor functions. CALLIE tells him, and he proceeds to shut her down. Bailey wakes up and congratulates him. The attacks stop, and Milton and Bailey put the mobile unit in a box. Milton and Bailey miss Callie, but for different reasons: Milton misses Callie because she was a great girlfriend aside from the attacks on all of humanity and Bailey misses her because all of her vacation photos were on Callie's hard drive. They close the box and (supposedly) send her off to some lab or junkyard. Bailey leaves using a giant magnet that pulls him up to a helicopter and soon falls into the water. The PE teacher saw Bridget and Seongjin in the gym, and their actions during the attacks passed the test. Characters * Milton * Bailey Pickett * CALLIE * Stewie Griffin * Bridget Hennessy * Seongjin Jeong * Emma Tutweiller * Cate Hennessy * Kerry Hennessy * London Tipton * Francine Smith Trivia Quotes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Bridget